ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2016 - (06/07/2016) The June Version Update Has Arrived!
≪June 7, 2016 (JST) Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) A new Seekers of Adoulin quest giving a healthy serving of insight into the lives of some of your favorite characters from the sacred city awaits those who have finished the main missions, and the content and rewards for Ambuscade have been switched out for this month. Ride your chocobos and other mounts into more areas this patch and chow down on a couple of adjustments to chocobo digging. As if that weren't enough, there's a veritable smorgasbord of other changes and quality of life improvements available to whet your adventuring appetite. Read on for details. Event-related *'A new quest has been added.' :: :*'The Ygnas Directive 1' ::Speak with Ploh Trishbahk in Eastern Adoulin (K-9) after completing the following prerequisites. ::*Have completed the quest Records of Eminence. ::*Have completed the Seekers of Adoulin missions. ::*Be in possession of the golden shovel cordon key item. :::* Obtaining the golden shovel cordon key item. :::Speak with Reja Ygridhi in Celennia Memorial Library after completing the following. :::*Vanquish Colkhab, Tchakka, Achuka, Hurkan, Yumcax, and Kumhau in their respective Wildskeeper Reives and obtain the three rewards from Reja Ygridhi. :::*Complete all of the following quests. ::::*Seekers of Adoulin quests ::: ::::*Other Quests (Mog Gardens) ::: ::::*All coalition assignments except for the following: :::::*Provide: Foret de Hennetiel :::::*Provide: Morimar Basalt Fields :::::*Provide: Yorcia Weald :::::*Provide: Marjami Ravine :::::*Provide: Kamihr Drifts :::::*Gather: Ra'Kaznar Inner Court *'Rhapsodies of Vana'diel has undergone the following adjustments.' :*In The Brewing Storm, the level of the narakas that must be vanquished has been reduced while the player progressing on the mission is in a party or alliance. :*In From West to East, the level of the panopts that must be vanquished has been reduced while the player progressing on the mission is in a party or alliance. ::* If the player progressing through the mission leaves the party or changes areas, the monsters' levels will reset even while in combat and their HP will be restored to full. ::* The levels of notorious monsters required for this quest will not reduce. *'New Records of Eminence objectives have been added.' *'Certain quests and events have become easier to complete through means such by adding hints or reducing wait time.' :*The San d'Oria quest A Job for the Consortium now has a hint to guide players to successful completion. :*The Bastok quest Breaking Stones now has a hint for accepting it, and a visual effect has been added to the ??? target in Dangruf Wadi. :*The Bastok quest Smoke on the Mountain has had its waiting time reduced when trading the requisite item to the fire in South Gustaberg reduced from one Vana'diel day to one minute (Earth time). :*In the Windurst quest As Thick as Thieves, the difficulty of the dice game played against the goblins will now be reduced after you have lost. :*In the Jeuno quests Collect Tarut Cards and All in the Cards, the timing at which Chululu will distribute cards has been reduced from one week (Earth time) to one day (Earth time). :*In the quests Give a Moogle a Break, The Moogle's Picnic, and Moogles in the Wild, hints regarding the furnishing required to start the appropriate quest will now be displayed. :*In the quest Stop Your Whining, the location of the ??? target appearing in Yhoator Jungle is now fixed. :*In the quest Divine Might, the timing at which the items required to progress must be traded to the Qu'Hau Spring in Ro'Maeve has been changed from a clear night during the full moon from midnight to 3:00 a.m. to a night during the full moon from 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. :*In the Aht Urhgan quest Omens, the amount of time that must pass after completing the quest Beginnings has been reduced from one day (Earth time) to one minute (Earth time). :*In the quest Transformations, the amount of time that must pass after completing the quest Omens has been reduced from one day (Earth time) to one minute (Earth time). :*In the quest Navigating the Unfriendly Seas, the amount of time that must pass after trading the requisite items to the Leypoint in Wajaom Woodlands has been reduced from one day (Earth time) to one minute (Earth time). :*In the quest The Beat Within, the amount of time that must pass after completing the quest Transformations has been reduced from one day (Earth time) to one minute (Earth time). :*In the quest An Imperial Heist, the following adjustments have been made to the event that occurs when trading vigil weapons to Abquhbah. ::*If Abquhbah already has a weapon when you trade him a new one, the name of the already traded weapon will now display. ::*When canceling the process, a message stating that your progress will not be reset to the default state has been added. :*In the quest Duties, Tasks, and Deeds, trials that have already been passed will be marked as such in the list the displays while talking with Paparoon. Additionally, Paparoon will not also share which Assaults have not yet been completed. Finally, Abquhbah will now mention which weapon he is already in possession of when you try to trade him a new one. :*'Events not accompanying quests' ::*Relic weapon events ::::When trading a first stage relic weapon along with its materials and fee to Switchstix in Castle Zvahl Baileys, the amount of time that must pass before receiving the second stage of the weapon has been reduced from one day (Earth time) to one day (Vana'diel time). ::::When trading a second stage relic weapon along with its materials and fee to Switchstix in Castle Zvahl Baileys, the amount of time that must pass before receiving the third stage of the weapon has been reduced from seven days (Earth time) to two hours (Earth time). ::::When trading a third stage relic weapon along with its materials and fee to Switchstix in Castle Zvahl Baileys, the amount of time that must pass before receiving the fourth stage of the weapon has been reduced from 84 hours (Earth time) to one hour (Earth time). ::*The time that the moongate in Ro'Maeve is open has been changed from a full moon night from midnight to 3:00 a.m. to a full moon night from 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. ::*The amount of time that must pass until it is possible to obtain a new Olduum Ring has been reduced from one day (Earth time) to one minute (Earth time). ::*The amount of time that must pass between completion of a piece of magus, puppetry, and corsair attire and ordering a different one has been reduced from one day (Earth time) to one day (Vana'diel time). ::*The amount of time that must pass until an automaton frame has been completed has been reduced from one day (Earth time) to one day (Vana'diel time). Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :: :*The fiends waiting within Ambuscades and Intense Ambuscades have been changed up. :*Certain items available for total hallmark milestores have been switched out for others. :*Certain items available for badges of gallantry have been switched out for others. :*The following animations performed by Gorpa-Masorpa now take less time to complete. ::*Receiving items / Augmenting equipment :*The effects of Abdhaljs seals no longer disappear upon being knocked out. *'The number of ordinary monsters spawning in Domain Invasion has been adjusted.' *'Alter Egos have undergone the following adjustments.' :*The following alter egos have had various adjustments to skills and abilities. ::*Rughadjeen :::*The potency of Victory Beacon has been increased. :::*The chance of using Victory Beacon has been increased. ::*Zazarg :::*The potency of Meteoric Impact has been increased. :::*The chance of using Meteoric Impact has been increased. ::*Najelith :::*The potency of Typhonic Arrow has been increased. :::*The chance of using Typhonic Arrow has been increased. :::*Dagger and Archery skills have been increased. ::*Gadalar :::*The potency of Salamander Flame has been increased. :::*The chance of using Salamander Flame has been increased. :::*Scythe skill has been increased. ::*Mihli Aliapoh :::*The potency of Scouring Bubbles has been increased. :::*The chance of using Scouring Bubbles has been increased. :::*Club and healing magic skills have been increased. :*Alter egos may now be called forth in the following battlefields. :::Roar! A Cat Burglar Bares Her Fangs / Smash! A Malevolent Menace :*The vertical distance at which alter egos detect players has been increased. *'The following jobs have undergone adjustments.' :*'Summoner' ::*The attributes of healing Blood Pact: Wards have been adjusted. :::: :*'Puppetmaster ::*New attachments have been added. :::*Speedloader ::::A fire attachment that confers a skillchain bonus and encourages the automaton to focus on skillchains. :::*Speedloader II ::::A fire attachment that confers a skillchain bonus and encourages the automaton to focus on skillchains. Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'New furnishings have been added.' *'New synthesis recipes have been added.' *'New synergy recipes have been added.' :: *'The chance of stealing Quadav stew has been increased.' *'Yoyoroon in Nashmau (G-6) now sells speedloaders.' *'Rararoon in Nashmau (G-6) now sells speedloaders II to players of puppetmaster level 75 or greater. The types of attachments Rararoon sells increase in number based on the purchaser's puppetmaster level.' *'Ominous Cloud of Troupe Valeriano now handles the following types of shuriken. ::Sasuke Shuriken / Sasuke Shuriken +1 ::* He will place the shuriken into an appropriate pouch if you trade him 99 of the appropriate type together with Wijnruit. *'The effects of the following food items have been increased.' : ::*1 When there are two or three people in your party. ::*2 When there are four or more people in your party. *'Certain food and drink items have had detailed help text added explaining their effects.' :* Similar help text will be added for other items going forward. ::Sweet Rice Cake / Spicy Cracker +1 / Apple Pie +1 / Steamed Crab / Witch Kabob / Grilled Black Hare / Yellow Curry / Sheep Jerky / Melon Pie +1 / Pumpkin Pie +1 / Meat Chiefkabob / Fish Chiefkabob / Wizard Cookie / Wild Cookie / Broiled Pipira / Snowy Rolanberry /Rogue Rice Ball / Tuna Sushi / Urchin Gunkan / Fatty Tuna Sushi / Vermillion Jelly / Urchin Gunkan +1 / Squid Sushi +1 / Coeurl Sandwich +1 / Leremieu Taco / Bream Sushi +1 / Dorado Sushi +1 / Peperoncino / Vongole Rosso / Pescatore / Boscaiola / Nero di Seppia / Buffalo Jerky / Peperoncino +1 / Vongole Rosso +1 / Carbonara +1 Pescatore +1 / Boscaiola +1 / Nero di Seppia +1 / Bison Jerky / Arrabbiata / Arrabbiata +1 / Melanzane / Melanzane +1/ Tentacle Sushi / Tentacle Sushi +1 / Ikra Gunkan / Ikra Gunkan +1 / Prime Beef Stewpot / Prized Beef Stewpot / Flurry Courante / Salmon Sushi / Salmon Sushi +1 / Fin Sushi / Fin Sushi +1 / Shrimp Sushi / Shrimp Sushi +1 / Octopus Sushi / Octopush Sushi +1 / Crab Sushi +1 / Zaru Soba +1 / Pot-au-feu +1 / Yellow Curry Bun +1 / Black Curry Bun +1 / Red Curry Bun +1 / Crepe Delice / Ham and Cheese Crepe / Crepe Paysanne / Mushroom Crepe / Crepe Forestiere / Crepe Caprice / Crepe Belle Helene / Queen’s Crown / Shiromochi +1 / Akamochi +1 / Kusamochi +1 / Rolanberry Daifuku +1 / Bean Daifuku +1 / Grape Daifuku / Sublime Sushi / Sublime Sushi +1 *'Additional items are now storable via the porter moogle.' :*Storage Slip 22 :::Crab Cap / Crab Cap +1 :*Storage Slip 23 :::Inyanga Tiara / Inyanga Tiara +1 / Inyanga Jubbah / Inyanga Jubbah +1 / Inyanga Dastanas / Inyanga Dastanas +1 / Inyanga Shalwar / Inyanga Shalwar +1 / Inyanga Crackows / Inyanga Crackows +1 System-related *'Chocobos and other mounts may now be ridden in the following areas.' ::Beaucedine Glacier / Xarcabard / Cape Teriggan / Ro'Maeve / Qufim Island / Behemoth's Dominion / Valley of Sorrows / Mount Zhayolm / Caedarva Mire *'Chocobo digging has undergone the following adjustments.' :: :*The limitations on number of items found per area have been abolished. :*New items may now be found. :*Beastmen-related currency may now occasionally be found. :::The following currencies may be found in the following areas. ::: :::* Players are unable to receive imperial standing unless they are mercenaries registered with Salaheem's Sentinels. :*Chocobo attributes now have an effect on the following aspects of chocobo digging. ::: :::* Players must re-register their chocobo after the June version update goes live for these changes to take effect. :*The attributes of the chocobo abilities Burrow, Bore, and Treasure Finder have been improved. *'Mog Gardens have undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*Ephemeral Moogles can now be enticed to appear in Mog Gardens. :::They can be enticed for the price of fifteen shining stars, and enable you to take advantage of the crystal storage system forever and always. :*It is now possible to designate for how many weeks you would like to contract a Mog Garden assistant in exchange for shining stars. :*Items categorized as magic scrolls may now be used inside Mog Gardens. Resolved Issues *Various issues with incorrect NPC dialogue and help text. *The issue with the Records of Eminence objective Buff Allies (D) in which the job ability One For All would not be counted when used. *The issue with Ambuscade wherein logging out while waiting in line would cause the entrance application to not be processed properly. *The issue in the Master Trial where the Watera III spell cast by Helmwige was incorrectly of the light element. *The issue in the Master Trial wherein ZanTestuken Jin would not display in the log when evaded by Utsusemi. *The issue wherein the following items were not stacking properly. ::Tumult's Coffer / Thu'ban's Coffer / Sarama's Coffer / Shedu's Coffer / Celine's Coffer / Bambrox's Coffer *The issue in Escha - Zi'Tah and Escha - Ru'Aun wherein changing areas while using specific temporary items would cause the said temporary items to return to the player's inventory. *The issue wherein speaking to the Moogle in one's Mog House would repeatedly display dialogue related to the Mog House expansion event. *The issue wherein the Ephemeral Moogle in Windurst Woods was stuck in the floor. version only *The issue wherein players were unable to mount a red crab when selecting it from the main menu. Known Issues *The alter ego Shantotto II will not use the proper magic spells with scission or reverberation skillchains. version only *In the attachment equipment menu, the attachment Loudspeaker III displays as Loudspeaker II. *Some of the help text in the item Akamochi is incorrect. Category:Version Updates